


A Moment Alone

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [21]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Carina and Maya just need a moment alone.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185





	A Moment Alone

Maya was late. She had never been late before, but here she was, walking in 10 minutes late.

"Captain," Andy gasped when she noticed the blonde trying to sneak past into her office. "You're late," Andy said and Maya just nodded with her head down before walking into her office to get a moment alone, but Andy followed her.

"Why are you late?"

"I..." Maya paused in thought trying to come up with an excuse, "I was just running late this morning." It technically wasn't a lie, she was running late this morning. Of course, there was a reason for that, but it wasn't a reason her best friend wanted to hear.

"You don't 'run late,'" Andy said, using finger quotes when saying "run late."

"This morning I did," She bit her lip at the lie. The lip that still tasted like Carina's lip gloss.

Carina and her had not really been able to see each other all week, despite the fact that Carina's apartment was under renovations and she was living at Maya's. Carina had worked a night shift and got home 20 minutes before Maya would have to leave for work. They got... _distracted._

_On her way out the door, Carina pushed her up against the door and started to kiss her. The brunette had her hair tied up in a loose ponytail, and Maya couldn't help but thread her fingers through it. She felt Carina's tongue against hers and she moaned into her mouth. "Carina," Maya gasped when the brunette's mouth went to her neck. She put her hands against the doctor's head, she was gonna pull Carina away, she was, but when she felt teeth scrape her neck she moaned and held her girlfriend's face closer._

_After a minute of enjoying her girlfriend kissing, sucking, and biting on her neck, Maya pulled Carina's head away. "I have to go to work," She groaned and Carina nodded with a sad smile. "I love you." "I love you, too," Maya smiled as she pecked Carina's lips and left for work._

"Is there a hickey on your neck!?" Andy exclaimed, pulling Maya from her thoughts. Maya brought her hand to her neck, she knew there probably was one, but she didn't have the time to check or cover it with makeup. "No, I, uhm, I burned my neck with... with something this morning," Maya lied, her bluff was painfully obvious. 

"Is something Carina's mouth?" Andy laughed and Maya just blushed.

"N-No!" Maya lied again, and Andy raised a knowing eyebrow. "Okay, yes, I was late to make out with my girlfriend!"

"I knew it!"

"Just- Go do your job!"

\-------------------------

Around 1, there was a knock on the door to her office. "Come in," She sighed, they had been on three calls so far today, and she had a shit ton of paperwork to do. Her annoyed sigh turned into a grin when she saw who had knocked on her door.

"Ciao, Amore," Carina walked in with a smile. "Hi," Maya grinned happily, standing up to meet the doctor half way. Carina's hands instantly went to Maya's hips, holding her close. Maya limply wrapped her arms around Carina's shoulders. They were standing there kissing slowly and softly.

"I love you," Maya mumbled against Carina's lips, and the Italian smiled, kissing the blonde, and gently easing her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Maya moaned before pushing herself away from Carina who pouted.

"I-I'm at work," Maya stuttered, the doctor was biting her lip and looking at Maya with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I could get some work in too," Carina smirked and Maya looked confused. The brunette moved closer and scraped her teeth against Maya's ear and whispered into it, "I mean, my study did end a while ago, but it's never too late to learn more about the female orgasm." Maya choked on oxygen, her and Carina had talked about the old study a few times, but this was evil.

"Y-you're evil," Maya could barely breathe at this point, she was surprised she even managed to say the two words. Carina continued to smirk, and Maya all of the sudden got very frustrated with that stupid, perfect smirk, so she kissed Carina aggressively. Carina started to laugh into the kiss, but it turned into a moan as Maya bit down on her lip harshly.

The doctor pulled away and opened her mouth to say something, but Maya kissed her again, her tongue instantly finding its way into the brunette's mouth.She wrapped her arms around Carina's neck before jumping up and wrapping her thighs around her girlfriend's body, Carina's hands found her thighs and she was walking them back to the desk as the door to Maya's office opened and Andy walked in.

"Captain, we need you in th- OH GOD!"

Maya quickly jumped down, and Carina rubbed her own lips. "Right, uh, we need you in the beanery," Andy said before looking at Maya teasingly and walking away. 

"I'm gonna- I'm gonna go-"

"Yeah." 

\-------------------------

“Maya,” Carina moaned as she arched her back, it was the next morning. Carina didn't have work. Maya was off shift. They _finally_ had their moment alone.

Maya was on top of her, her hand between Carina’s legs as she worked at her girlfriend. She kissed Carina passionately and chuckled when the doctor bucked her hips and moaned into her mouth. Maya moved her mouth to the spot on Carina’s neck and started to suck and nip at it. Carina moaned loudly again.

”Are you close, baby?” Maya asked against the brunette’s neck. “Mhm,” Carina nodded. “Don’t stop,” she panted.

Carina groaned in disappointment when a phone rang, “Wait, stop.” Maya nodded and watched as Carina searched for her phone. “It’s my Papa,” Carina pouted and Maya got the message and moved off of Carina. Maya watched as her girlfriend spoke quickly and quietly in Italian, she sounded annoyed, when they hung up Carina sighed in frustration.

"Everything okay?" Maya asked and Carina nodded. "Yeah, fine." "Okay, are you sure?" "Maya," Carina chuckled before moving to kiss the girl softly. "I'm fine," She mumbled against soft lips. Maya just nodded before moving back on top of Carina, "Good because I know your dad is a sensitive topic an-"

"Maya! I don't want to talk about my dad when we're having sex!" Carina groaned.

"Remember the time you started talking about my mom?"

"I started talking to your mom after you got your orgasm!"

"Okay, fair," Maya chuckled as she started to move her hand back between her girlfriend's legs before her phone rang. She groaned as she moved her hand and went to get it. She was being called in. 5 alarm fire. Carina complained in Italian and Maya kissed her softly, "I love you, and I'll see you later."

Carina was giving up. Every time her and Maya tried to have sex it was interrupted, so she just gave up. Was a little bit of pleasure too much to ask for? Apparently the answer was yes.

\-------------------------

Maya got back from the 5 alarm fire at 1 am to find Carina asleep on her bed. She softly kissed the girl's shoulder and changed clothes. When she got back to the bed she saw Carina sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Did I wake you?" Maya frowned and Carina nodded. "I'm sorry," Maya frowned before jumping into the bed. Carina giggled and Maya kissed her softly. It was supposed to be a soft goodnight kiss, but after a second, Maya slipped her tongue against Carina's bottom lip. She felt the doctor smile into the kiss before she opened her mouth to let the captain's tongue in.

Despite the fact they were both tired, they were just happy to _finally_ (and actually this time) be getting their moment alone.


End file.
